SteamWorld Blog Beitrag + Gewinnspiel
Howdy, allerseits! Auf der Gamescom 2018 war unser Bosso wieder mit dem Image & Form und Thunderful CEO Brjánn Sigurgeirsson im Gespräch. Diesmal gesellte sich jedoch auch die Image & Form Influencer Relations Managerin Paulina Lorné Schale dazu. Erschaffer von Welten - Fluch oder Segen? Wer kennt das nicht? Man spielt ein richtig cooles Videogame, bringt er gerade eben zu stande den Endboss zu besiegen und sitzt schließlich dort, fragt sich, wozu das Leben denn noch gut ist und hat abertausendmillionen und Zwölf Fragen rund um das stark ausgebaute Videospieluniversum, das man vor wenigen Minuten verlassen hat, nachdem die Staff Credits 60 Minuten lang über den Bildschirm geflimmert sind. Wer hatte da nicht schon einmal den Wunsch, direkt beim Erschaffer oder beim ausführenden Team nachzufragen? Gerade bei großen Unternehmen gibt es in der Regel leider nicht die Möglichkeit, passende Antworten zu erfragen, weil entweder niemand bescheid weiß (oder zumindest so tut), der zuständige Sachbearbeiter viel zu viel Geld kostet, um ständig Fragen zu beantworten oder weil es schlichtweg einfach ein Geheimnis ist, das aber auch intern Niemand kennt. Im Schlimmsten Fall ziehen sich die befragten Personen einfach irgendwelche Antworten an den Haaren herbei, welche nach einigen Jahren wiederlegt werden oder einfach nur gruselig sind. Die Zelda Timeline ist bekanntlich vorn bis hinten voller Lücken und Widersprüche, insbesondere durch das aktuellste Spiel, Breath of the Wild. Nintendo hat das wohl bemerkt und behauptet nun, dass es sich um eine Reihe von Sagen und Legenden handelt, bei denen man am Ende selbst entscheiden soll, was man für wahr hält und was nicht. Klingt logisch, aber auch irgendwie ein wenig billig. Und dass Shigeru Miyamoto nicht nur der Vater von Mario, sondern auch die Mutter von Bowser Jr. ist, ist ebenfalls die logischste Sache der Welt. Da fragt man sich doch glatt, ob es überhaupt jemals Antworten auf wichtige Lebensfragen in Videospielen (und anderen Medien) gibt, oder ob es auf Ewig ein Geheimnis bleiben wird... Fragen rund um die SteamWorld Doch es gibt auch andere, heldenhafte Geschichtenerzähler. Die Leute, die wirklich jedes Detail ihrer eigenen, kreativen Werke schon mindestens bis zum 6. Ableger oder zur 18 Staffel voll durchgeplant haben. Diese Helden erkennen Plottholes sofort und stopfen Sie direkt mit logischeren Dingen als Reisen durch Raum und Zeit, um zu erklären, wie gewisse Professoren letztendlich in einer alternativen Zeitlinier zu ihrer Glatze gekommen sind. Das Team von Image & Form ist eine Gruppe, in der sich diverse solcher Helden vereint haben, um eine SteamWorld-Aufkärungsliga zu bilden. Ihr glorreicher Anführer Brjánn Sigurgeirsson hat mir in der Vergangenheit bereits etliche Fragen rund um die SteamWorld, die Bewohner, die Zusammenhänge diverser Plots von unterschiedlichen Spielen und unzählige weitere Dinge ausführlichst per E-Mail und auch im Gespräch erklärt. Neben der Tatsache, dass das absolut beeindruckend und selbstlos ist, möchte ich ausdrücklich darauf hinweisen, dass sich einige andere Unternehmen eine Scheibe davon abschneiden können. In dem Interview ging zwischen Bosso, Brjánn und Paulina ging es um diverse Fragen aus unterschiedlichen Bereichen. hier einfügen Fazit Natürlich habe ich Verständnis dafür, dass nicht jeder Erschaffer von Welten lust darauf hat, Inhalte weiter auszuführen oder diverses einfach für spätere Titel offen halten möchte. Ebenso verstehe ich, dass es dadurch zu noch größeren Plotholes kommen kann, sei es durch unterschiedliche Aussagen zu einem Thema von zwei oder mehr verschiedenen Leuten oder durch die Tatsache, dass diese Aussagen in späteren Teilen auf einmal widerlegt werden. Doch bin ich auch der Ansicht, dass es nicht schaden kann, wenn man seinen Fans hin und wieder ein paar Fragen beantwortet, insbesondere wenn der Schuh schon länger drückt. ... Gewinnspiel: Das SteamWorld Quiz Überraschung! Der gute Brjánn war so freundlich und hat uns ein paar SteamWorld Codes spendiert, die ihr nun gewinnen könnt! Alles was ihr dafür tun müsst, ist ein paar Fragen zu beantworten, deren Antworten ihr im Interview und hier im SteamWorld Wiki finden könnt. (Vorläufige Annahme, offizielles Statement folgt) Beispielfrage: Wie heißt der Lieblingscharakter von Brjánn Sigurgeirsson? *Gilly Bill *Bucky Barnes *Billy Gill *Handy Gabby ... Vielen Dank an Image & Form Games für die Bereitstellung der Codes für dieses Gewinnspiel!